1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for improving color in antiperspirant solutions by treatment with specified wavelength ultraviolet light for specified times to approach and/or achieve water white color.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Previous attempts to maintain or improve whiteness (clarity) in antiperspirant solutions have involved various technical attempts to minimize iron content either in the procurement of pre-reaction components in the processing of end products themselves. However, none of the prior art methods involved the use of selected wavelength ultraviolet light for specified times to approach and/or achieve water white color.